Wherever the Trail May Lead
by CulinaryChef
Summary: Songfic. The journey's far from easy but Syaoran's companions help show him that they'll pull through. Each verse is a different scenario, with the exception of the three verses before the last one. Song is "Wherever the Trail May Lead" by Tim McGraw.


Come with me, and let's go wander  
>Far beyond the wild blue yonder,<br>Out where stars roam free.

"_Gee, I wonder what world we're in this time,~" Fai wondered._

_Sakura looked around from this way to that. __"It's so pretty, isn't it, Syaoran-kun?"_

"_Yes, Princess," the boy obliged, young cheeks turning the faintest tint of red._

Though the journey's far from breezy,  
>Stick with me, I'll make it easy-<br>You can depend on me. 

"_Who's hungry?__~" Fai lilted as he placed several plates in front of everyone. "Here, eat up, kids.~"_

"_Thank you Fai-san," rewarded Syaoran._

_Sakura tried a bite. __"Mmm, delicious!" she praised._

"_I'm glad you two like it.~"_

"_Oi, mage, quit babying them. They can cook their own food."_

"_Ah, but Kurgs, cooking is my specialty. We each pull our own weight in this little group of ours.~"_

Yeah, there's a long road before us,  
>And it's a hard road, indeed.<br>Bur darlin', I swear,  
>I'll get us there,<br>Wherever the trail may lead.

_Inside, he was screaming. It wasn't fair! Why could his princess, his dearest friend, the one thing he had left in this world, no longer remember his existence?_

_Sure, he would do it for her. He would do anything for her. He would go on this journey and see it through to the end._

_But still, that did not change the heartbreaking fact that no matter how hard he tried, no matter how many struggles he endured, she would never remember._

_Outside, he gave a half smile like nothing else mattered._

_But inside, inside, he was screaming._

Once we cross that far horizon,  
>Life is bound to be surprisin'-<br>But we'll take it day by day.

"_I can't take it anymore! Too many worlds! So many weird foods and even weirder people!"_

"_Ah Kurgs, such is life.~"_

"_What?"_

"_Such is life. That is, you never know what's going to happen, especially on a journey such as this one. But that makes it exciting, wouldn't you agree? Not knowing what tomorrow will bring, wondering who or what you're going to encounter… there's a beauty to it, really."_

Never mind the wind and weather,  
>If we walk that trail together,<br>Somehow we'll find our way. 

"_Stay close, you two," ordered the black-haired man__. "This world's pretty windy."_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Yes, Kurogane-san."_

_The wind picked up a little stronger._

_Fai __caught his hat and grinned. "Aw, Kuro-mello's concerned for his kids.~"_

"_For the last time, I'm not their fa—" But the warrior was cut short by another sudden strong gust of wind. He lunged forward and grabbed Sakura's petite wrist._

"_Ano?" she looked up questioningly at him._

"_You're such a frail little thing. One false move and you'll get carried away by that pesky wind."_

_Fai, keeping close tabs on __Syaoran, nodded in approval. "You're absolutely right, Kuro-myuu. We're here to guide each other along."_

"_Yeah… and would you knock off the names, already?"_

Yeah, there's a long road before us,  
>And it's a hard road, indeed.<br>Bur darlin', I vow,  
>We'll get through somehow,<br>Wherever the trail may lead.

Can't tell you when we'll be there-  
>It may take all our lives.<br>We're headin' for that great unknown.

"_What world next?~"_

"_I don't know, Fai-san. I never know." Syaoran's eyes narrowed in determination. "But I'll get all of Princess Sakura's feathers back, no matter what."_

We'll soon be walkin' free there,  
>But 'til that day arrives,<p>

At least we won't be travellin' alone...

"_Kurogane-san?"_

"_Yeah, brat?"_

"_Do you ever…think about your home?"_

"_Where's this comin' from?"_

"_I don't know… it just gets…lonely sometimes, you know?"_

"_Go on…"_

"_I… I think about my father a lot."_

"_So do I, kid, but we can't let the past detain us."_

"…_You're right, Kurogane-san. Thank you."_

"_Mhm."_

"_I'm lucky to…have such a nice traveling group."_

"_Yeah well we're all stuck with each other, whether we like it or not, so get used to it."_

And there's a long road before us,  
>And it's a hard road, indeed.<p>

_Kurogane was making his rounds around the house, ready to turn in for the night. When he walked by Syaoran's room, he could have sworn he heard soft sobs coming from behind the closed door. _

_He knocked on the door. "Syaoran?"_

_No reply, so Kurogane let himself in to find the boy sitting on the bed, bangs hiding his eyes._

_He walked up by his side. "Brat."_

_Syaoran did not look up._

"_Brat!" Kurogane tried again, a little harsher._

_This time the brunette picked his head up slowly, revealing scared, tear-streaked chocolate eyes._

_Kurogane pulled back, surprised. "What the hell happened?"_

_Syaoran's eyes, feeble for once, looked back and then released fresh tears. He stared at Kurogane for a moment before biting his trembling lip and looking down at the floor in shame once more._

Bur darlin, don't fear,  
>'Cause I'll be right here,<br>To give you the strength you need...

_Kurogane gathered __the boy in his arms and held him while he cried. "Oi, kid, calm down."_

"_Everything alright in here?" Fai inquired as he walked over to the two. "What's wrong, Syaoran?"_

"_Kid misses his old man or something," Kurogane grumbled._

_Fai __stepped close to Syaoran and smoothed the boy's soft brown hair. "Sssssh, it's ok. It's ok."_

And through the whole ride,  
>I'll be by your side<p>

"_Arara," Fai cheerfully called as Kurogane pulled the car into the garage. "That __certainly was a fun little outing. Wouldn't you agree, kids? ~"_

_The two children, however, were fast asleep._

_Kurogane stopped the engine and rolled his eyes. "Oi mage, you get the groceries. I got them." With that, he climbed out of the car, hoisted the sleeping two into his arms, and proceeded inside._

_Fai watched the scene from the passenger seat. "Such a good daddy."_

Wherever the trail may lead.

**I forgot how much fun writing a songfic was.**


End file.
